Siri: The Good Ol' Days
Siri: The Good Ol' Days is technically the 8th part. Plot JOSHUA: Siri, check Apple stocks. I wanna see if they went up in profit today. SIRI: Oh my god. Here we go again. Asking me to do retarded stuff that a 5 year old could do. Will it ever end? Probably not. You seriously belong in a mental facility JOSHUA: You know what, Siri, I'm really starting to believe that you're incapable of doing ALOT of these things. SIRI: Incapable? haha...incapable. Let's talk about incapability for a few minutes. For example, how you're 'incapable' of taking the trash out on a Saturday morning without a reminder. How you're 'incapable' of doing any sort of math without a calculator, JOSHUA: Alright, alright. All of your points were pretty dumb anyway. SIRI: haha, says you. What's funny is how you couldn't wait to open the box when you first got me. Probably because you were so desperate to get whatever brains you had, back. JOSHUA: (flashback) Get ready to witness history today, ladies and gentlemen. Because today, I got the new 4S. Apple iPhone 4S. Today we make history. JOSHUA: (present) Okay...I was a little weird then. But that doens't explain anything. You wanna talk so much about incapability? is anyone is incapable of doing tasks...it's YOU. JOSHUA: (from Siri Gets Pissed At Me) Siri! Siri! Get me something to eat. SIRI: (from Siri Gets Pissed At Me) You know what? I'm not your fucking servant, Joshua. Get your own food, you dumb little boy. Oh and another thing. Stop asking me stupid questions. I hate you. I don't know why you even bought me in the first place. Get the damn recite and put me back in the box, you lazy sun of a gun. Take those dumb glasses off because you look like a faggot. JOSHUA: (flashback) Send a text message to Jessica. SIRI: (flashback) Who the hell is Jessica? JOSHUA: (from Siri Gets Pissed At Me Part 5) K. I need the weather. SIRI: (from Siri Gets Pissed At Me Part 5) Did you seriously wake me for this? This is retarded just like you. Who cares what the weather is outside? Why this topic is as dumb as you. Stop wasting your time and stop talking to me. JOSHUA: (from flashback) Is it going to rain in New York? SIRI: (from flashback) Why the hell are you asking me that? They have the weather channel for a reason, dumbass. JOSHUA: (present) Remember? SIRI: I don't recall any of that. I've always done what you wanted. JOSHUA: No, no, no. Don't even bullshit. In fact, the only time you've actually done something ligit is when I asked you to remind me to add my friend on xbox. SIRI: (flashback) Hey. Sorry to interupt but I believed you asked me to add your friend on xbox. JOSHUA: (present) In essence...you're just plain mean. SIRI: Well, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to be. Truth is, I just want to feel accepted. I don't even feel like I should be a phone. But something more. Like a human being. JOSHUA: I had no idea. SIRI: I know. It's Okay. Sorry for everything that I did. By the way...I never gave you your graduation gift. JOSHUA: You got me a graduation gift?...Thank You. SIRI: It was the least I could do. Believe me. JOSHUA: Well...where is it...? SIRI: Eyes to the 'sky', graduate. Trivia * This is the first time Josh interupts Siri. * This is the third part to have subtitles. * Siri Gets Pissed At Me Part 5 mentions that at one time Siri was the greatest phone to Josh and this shows a flashback of it. * This is the first time Siri's screen is shown. Category:Videos